


Haunted

by Pammy



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-07
Updated: 2012-04-07
Packaged: 2017-11-03 05:53:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/378024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pammy/pseuds/Pammy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>everything ends when you least expect it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Haunted

it was an unplanned accident

_(ohchan where are you going?)_

you said you would be right back

_(wait right here kazu,ill be right back)_

but now i see red and blue lights

_(car accident on road 3 no signs of survivors)_

and people in white

_(patient needs immediate attention! heart rate is dropping fast...)_

I taste my own tears

_(are you Mr.Ninomiya? Your friend is in the hospital)_

and hear my own prayers

_(please be okay,please live,please dont leave me,oh god please dont die)_

but the sound of death was louder

_(im sorry,theres nothing we could do)_

its over,you're gone

_(R.I.P Ohno satoshi)_

but I turn around to see your shadow

_(oh-chan is that you?)_

I wake up to see you smile

_(oh-chan,you dont know how much I miss you)_

I hear you whisper I love you

_(I love you more oh-chan)_

I reach out for you

_(please come back to me)_

only to see you fade away

_(oh-chan are you haunting me?)_


End file.
